Someday
by Mirandabelle
Summary: A songfic based on the Nickelback epic "Someday" Phoebe just can't be with Cole anymore, set around Season 4.


Someday

╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚

Disclaimer: I own none of this, the Charmed series belongs to WB. Nickelback wrote the song "Someday"

╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚

Summary: Another short song fic, not related to my other work. Imagine Phoebe has moved in with Cole, who is still evil, but now she's had enough. It's around season 4-5ish I guess, when Brad Kern started to write Phoebe in as a heartless virago. (Also please note the line _"Hollywood Horror'_ perfect huh?)

╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚╚

_ How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, _

_To see the signs that we've missed_

_And try and turn the tables? _

"Dammit Phoebe!" Cole shouted, "You can't leave me, not now, not like this."

"You're no one to say what I can and can't do Cole!" Phoebe angrily retorted, "If I want to move back to the Manor, I will."

"Why Phoebe?" Cole begged desperately, "What did I do?"

"Remember last night when I cried myself to sleep?" Cole nodded, "Well it wasn't the first time."

"Phoebs, honey, you should have told me." Cole softened his voice, I would have changed."

"It's too late Cole," Phoebe replied tenderness in her voice, anger in her eyes.

_ I wish you'd unclench your fists,_

_And unpack your suitcase,_

_Lately there's been too much of this, _

_But don't think it's too late. _

"Phoebe, reconsider. We can talk this through," Cole met his partner's furious blue eyes with his tender brown ones.

"Cole," Phoebe put her bag on the floor. "I'm sorry I can't."

"Come on Phoebe, please" Cole's voice held sadness and love, but it was falling on unforgiving ears.

"No Cole." The determined witch replied.

_ Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that) _

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that) _

"Phoebe, tell me where I went wrong, everything will change, I promise." Phoebe didn't care.

"Cole it's not love if you have to change for me." The argument left Cole speechless. "And you've been promising you'll make it right for how long now?"

"I'll work it out Phoebe." Cole promised.

_I'd hope that since we're here anyway, _

_We can end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So you can end up staying. _

"Well leave when it's light. Talk with me now." Cole asked, "It's 3am you can't… shouldn't go now." Cole amended, remembering how much Phoebe hated being told what she couldn't do. "Please, let's talk it through."

"Why, so you can fill my head with empty promises and my heart with false hope?" Phoebe asked exasperated.

"No Phoebe," Cole replied as he sat down in a black leather armchair. "So we can talk about this, so we can work things out, and so you can tell me all the things that are on your mind that you haven't told me.

_ Now our story's played out like this, _

_Just like a paper back novel,_

_Let's re-write and ending that fits, _

_Instead of this Hollywood Horror. _

"Cole, no. I've been through enough senseless pain for you already. I'm not going to take it anymore." She wasn't talking physical pain, he'd never hurt her that way, never, she was talking emotional pain. Phoebe sat down, she was tired, and wanted to leave, but part of her wanted to stay.

"Phoebe, let's make a change, turn the pages over. Change Fates." Cole whispered hoarsely, reaching for a nearby glass of water. "We both know that's possible."

"Cole, I'm sorry but no."

_ Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that) _

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that) _

"Phoebe I promise I'll change." Cole begged, "I'll make it all right, as soon as I can." Something in Cole's voice softened her.

"How soon?" She asked so softly that he had to strain to hear her.

"I don't know." Cole replied. Phoebe turned towards the door.

"It's not just me you have to convince now Cole." Phoebe replied. "It's Prue, Piper and Paige too."

"Why bring Prue into it?"

"Because she watches me." Phoebe said simply, "And she's no more happy with the way we are than Piper or Paige are."

"You're the only one who believes me, I need you to trust me when I say I'll make it right Phoebe. Piper and Paige will only believe what they see."

"I can't Cole." Phoebe picked up her bag again.

_ How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, _

_To see the signs that we've missed_

_And try and turn the tables? _

_Now our story's played out like this, _

_Just like a paper back novel,_

_Let's re-write and ending that fits, _

_Instead of this Hollywood Horror. _

"Phoebe give me one last chance, please " Cole beseeched.

"No Cole, I've spent the last 12 months or more of my life giving you chances. You should have seen it coming before and really done something about it.

"Phoebe, I love you…" Cole murmured, but Phoebe wasn't listening anymore.

_ Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that) _

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when _

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

But it was too late, Phoebe had already closed the door behind her.


End file.
